Lost Chance
by hobbit shortness
Summary: Possible one-shot A short conversation in the woods. KelDom. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Well. Yes, here it is, my first TP fic. It may be a one-shot, I haven't yet decided. If not, there'll only be one chapter. Warning: written under a heavy dose of The Lord of the Rings music. :) Good stuff.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dom or Kel. I wish I did. Someone can get me Dom for Christmas, if you feel like being nice to me. And then tell me where you found him so I can get one for a few of my friends. :)

Enjoy!

((-))

Lost Chance

Kel wandered away from the camp, and happily strolled into a clearing. Near the opposite side lay a small pile of moderate-sized boulders, surrounded by long grass and leaves. She wandered over to them and sat down, gazing at the wonderful nature all around her.

A stick snapped behind her. Kel looked around, and saw her friend Domitan looking around the clearing.

"Hello," he said, smiling as he noticed her look.

"Hi Dom," Kel said. "Did you follow me, or did you find this little clearing on your own?"

Dom smiled charmingly and came to sit next to her. "I followed you."

"Oh?" Kel smiled, but inside she was breathless with nervousness. It was true, she had harboured feelings for the sergeant for a long time, but it was unlikely that he would even reciprocate. It was more than she dared hope that he had followed her in hopes of having some time alone.

"Why would sergeant Domitan of Masbolle follow Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan into the woods when he should be helping the other men set up camp?" Kel asked.

"Well, if nothing else, to avoid chores," Dom said, grinning. "I'd much rather relax." Dom leaned back onto another boulder and stretched out, closing his eyes.

"We are the lazy one, aren't we?" Kel asked, laughing.

Dom chuckled. "So we are."

The two friends fell into an easy silence. Kel watched the wind play with the leaves on the trees, the small wildlife scurry here and there, and enjoyed the small bit of warmth the late-summer sun gave. She sighed contentedly.

"Happy?" Dom asked unexpectedly.

Kel turned her head to look at him. "Of course," she said. "The war is almost over, and I've got the best of friends in the world. I've got a wonderful home to look forward to, and I'm just now enjoying time to relax. Life is fantastic."

Dom opened one eye. "Sounds perfect."

"It is." Kel smiled. "How about you?"

Dom closed his eye and chuckled. "Of course I'm happy. Like you said, the war is almost over, and I've got wonderful friends, and a meathead cousin. I'm looking forward to getting home, and… this rock is extremely uncomfortable."

Kel laughed. "I suppose you're not going to move, despite the rock?"

"Probably not," Dom replied, opening both eyes and grinning at her. He fidgeted. "Then again, maybe I will. I'll lay on the grass. It's marginally better." He moved to a comfortable spot near the centre of the clearing. "Join me!" he called.

Kel stood and joined him on the grass. She lay near him; their heads close together, watching the clouds sweep across the sky. They took turns pointing out familiar shapes in the clouds.

"When was the last time I had a chance to do this?" Kel asked, half to herself.

"I'll bet it's been years," Dom said. Kel smiled to herself, remembering days when she had time to laze about and relax.

"It has been years," she confided. "But that makes times like these more special."

Dom was silent, his eyes closed again. Kel breathed softly, wondering what he was thinking. She wondered again why he had followed her—whether he had intended to spend so much time alone with her.

"Kel?" Dom said softly.

"Mm?"

"What would make life perfect?"

Kel closed her eyes and thought. Immediately she wanted to say that she wanted him to love her, but she could never say that out loud.

"Life wouldn't be perfect," she began. "But the war would be over. The Scanrans would agree to a treaty, and there would be peace between our countries. The refugees at New Hope would be happy, and settle into their new village.

"The people at court would be happy, and Raold and Shinko would have their wedding. Neal and Yuki would be married and be happy. Merric, Owen, Seaver, and all the others would find someone to settle down with. I would be able to go out and help people—to protect the small, like my nickname says."

Dom nodded. He smiled a little, and slipped his arm under her neck, and around her shoulders. He pulled her close and had her rest her head on his chest.

Kel felt the words rumble in his chest. "Is there no thought of love for you?" he asked softly.

Kel's breath caught in her throat, and her blood went cold. She could hear Dom's heart beating strongly beneath her ear, and she knew that he was holding his breath. She dared not think what her heart desperately wanted to believe. She blushed, and was glad that the man who held her heart kept his eyes closed.

"I haven't thought of it yet," she said finally. "I don't know what I want."

"Oh." Dom exhaled. Dom moved out from beneath her, and propped himself up on one elbow.

He looked down at her, and smiled faintly. "Let me know when you decide what you want."

Dom stood and left the clearing, leaving Kel cold and alone.

((-))

Short, and fairly sweet. Cheerless though. Dom is lovely. I love him.

Please leave a review! I love them almost as much as Dom. Cookies to anyone who gives me constructive crit!

Love, love, love, --Hobbit Shortness


	2. Part two

So I decided it wasn't going to be a one-shot after all. But this is the last part. I love Dom so much I just couldn't resist writing about him again.

This was really quickly written, written on the inspiration of my ever-elusive muse. I'm sorry if they're out of character or whatever, but it was just a quick proof-read, mostly for grammar and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dom or Kel. Unfortunately. I just borrow them for a while, and use them for my own sick purposes before returning them to their proper places.

((-))

Kel lay back on the grass, her heart heavy in her chest. She knew she had hurt him… unintentionally, of course, but hat didn't change the fact. She recalled the look on his face—the calm features, the sadness in his eyes, and the almost knowing look behind it all. It was as if he'd known beforehand what she was going to say.

She pounded on her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered. "That was a stupid thing to do. Stupid." Kel opened her eyes and stared unseeingly up at the clouds. The sun was beginning to show signs of setting, and the clouds were growing purple. "Come back time, come back! Words, come back! Argh."

Kel stood suddenly, as though she had come to a decision. She hurried back to camp, and scanned the group quickly for Dom.

"Looking for someone?" Neal's voice asked from behind her.

"Have you seen Dom?" Kel asked. "He asked me to tell him something…"

"He went off that way," Neal said, waving his arm vaguely to the west. "I think he said something about a water trip…"

"Thanks," Kel said, and jogged off in the direction he'd pointed to. She hurried off down a game trail, and came upon a small brook. Dom was leaning over it, a waterskin in the water.

Kel stepped closer. "Dom," she said.

Dom spared a brief glance over his shoulder and turned back to the waterskin. "Kel."

"Dom, I wanted to tell you…" Kel frowned. Dom had not yet looked at her.

He pulled the waterskin out of the water and put the cap on it. "Kel, you don't have to say anything. It's all right. I understand." Dom stepped over the brook and plunged into the woods.

"No, Dom, I—" Kel called after him. He didn't stop, and he didn't appear to have heard. "You'd think he'd at least want to know what I wanted to say," she grumbled. Kel too stepped over the brook and stumbled into the woods.

Kel followed Dom's trail through the woods, but didn't attempt to call out to him until he'd stopped at the conjunction of several game trails. He was bent over, examining something interesting he'd found.

"What do you want to say, Kel?" he asked, without looking around.

"Dom, I'm not going to say it until you look at me," Kel said firmly.

Dom's back stiffened. "Fine," he snapped, and stood to face her. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Kel said. "I suppose it was… Something. I don't know."

"It was something," Dom said. "Wonderfully articulated."

"What I should have said was that I have thought about it," Kel continued, ignoring his remark. "I have been thinking about it. A lot more than I should, lately."

"Who is he?" Dom asked, interrupting her. Kel noted that his eyes were carefully blank—it seemed some of her own tricks were being used against her.

"You," she said bluntly. "You Dom."

"Me," Dom repeated. "Me?"

"You."

"But then…" Dom closed his eyes. When he opened them, he asked, "Have you decided what you want?"

Kel frowned. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "I've not yet decided what I want… in a husband. But if it's not… a… life-long commitment… then I think I know what I want."

Dom grinned for the first time since she'd sought him out. "And that is?"

Kel laughed. "You, meathead."

Dom laughed and caught her up in his arms. He crushed her to his chest, and breathed in the scent of her hair. She hugged him back just as tightly, delighting in the solidness of his body, and held on for dear life.

"Kel," Dom said, laughing. "Kel, tell me something."

"Anything."

"How long?"

Kel pulled away slightly, her brow furrowed. "How long what?"

"Until you know what you want in a husband."

Kel thought a moment. "I don't know. A year, maybe, or ten years."

Dom smiled. "I can wait that long."

THE END

((-))

Awwww. Short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed that. Gar, I hate cheesy endings. I don't really like this ending, but... argh.

Thanks to EVERYONE who gave me CC for the last chapter. cookies to you all! Unfortunately, I'm a very lazy individual, so I probably won't go back and change it. But, your helpful comments are filed away in my brain, to be opened when next I write.

Leave a review on your way out, please, and more cookies to those who give Constructive Crit!


End file.
